eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Varys
Varys, auch die Spinne genannt, ist ein Mitglied des Kleinen Rates und der Meister der Flüsterer und Ohrenbläser. Er stammt aus Lys, wo er als Sklave geboren wurde. thumb|300px|Conleth Hill als Varys in der HBO-Serie Charakter & Erscheinung Varys ist ein Eunuch. Er ist immer parfümiert und gepudert. Manchen erscheint der Geruch allerdings auch wie faulig-süße Blumen auf einem Grab. Sein Atem riecht nach Veilchen , seine Hände sind weich und feucht. Seine Statur ist plump, sein Schädel haarlos. Er trägt meist eine Weste aus gewebtem Goldfaden und eine weite Robe aus roter Seide, dazu spitze Pantoffeln aus weichem Samt. Er lebt in drei kleinen und fensterlosen Kammern an der Nordmauer der Burg. Geheimnisse sind sein Handelsgut, und seine Fähigkeit, Informationen aller Art zu sammeln, machen ihn in Königsmund fast allwissend. Überall hat er seine "kleinen Vögel", wie er seine Spione, zu denen auch Kinder gehören, nennt. Sie stammen größtenteils aus den Freien Städten und er bezieht viele von Illyrio Mopatis. Damit sie ihm loyal sind und er sich auf sie verlassen kann, müssen sie sehr jung sein, schon schreiben können und er lässt ihnen die Zunge herausreißen. Varys hat es sogar geschafft, Informanten in die Zitadelle von Altsass zu schleusen, sodass er sogar in Erfahrung bringen kann, was in einem streng geheimen Konklave diskutiert wird. Er ist zudem ein Meister der Verkleidung und er kennt viele der Geheimgänge im Roten Bergfried. Er tritt oft überhöflich auf, was bei Vielen Misstrauen aufkommen lässt. Er gibt mehrfach an, dass sein oberstes Ziel der Friede im Reich sei. Biographie Als kleiner Junge zog er mit einer Gruppe von Komödianten durch die Freien Städte. Diese Zeit hat ihn gelehrt, dass jeder seine Rolle zu spielen hat, im Leben wie im Mummenschanz. Varys war ein Waisenjunge, der mit einer reisenden Truppe von Mimen durch die Freien Städte gezogen ist, aber auch jenseits der Meerenge nach Königsmund und Altsass. Bei einem Besuch in Lys machte eine Mann ein so hohes Angebot für den jungen Varys, dass sein Meister es nicht ausschlagen konnte. Dieser Mann lähmte Varys mit einem Trank, sodass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, wenngleich er aber noch völlig bei Sinnen war. Er schnitt Varys unter seltsamen Gesängen mit einem speziellen Messer seine Genitalien ab und benutzte sie als Teil eines Zaubers. Varys sah eine blaue Flamme und hörte plötzlich eine zweite Stimme, aber die folgende Unterhaltung verstand er nicht. Er hasst Zauberei und alle, die damit zu tun haben, seit diesem Ereignis. Er wurde damals einfach auf die Straße geworfen und wurde ein Dieb, der beste in ganz Myr, er verkaufte seinen Körper und als er älter wurde, lernte er, dass die Briefe der Männer oftmals mehr wert waren als die Münzen. Er diente vor König Robert Baratheon auch schon Aerys II. Targaryen. Als Aerys nach der Schlacht der Glocken Lord Tywin Lennister um Hilfe bat und dieser nicht antwortete, steigerte sich der König in einen Verfolgungswahn. Jaime Lennister ist der Ansicht, dass Varys in dieser Zeit Aerys durch seine Geschichten noch paranoider gemacht habe. Als Lord Tywin nach der Schlacht am Trident dann mit seiner Armee vor den Toren der Hauptstadt erschien, riet Varys dem König, die Tore geschlossen zu halten. Der König hörte jedoch nicht auf ihn, sondern folgte dem Rat von Großmaester Pycelle, der davon ausging, dass Lord Tywin gekommen sei, um die Stadt vor den Rebellen zu verteidigen. Robert begnadigte ihn nach der Rebellion, und ließ ihn in Amt und Würden. Seinen Titel als Lord verdient er nur aufgrund seines Amtes als Meister der Spione und als Gefälligkeit für seine Tätigkeit als Ratsherr. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Lord Varys schickt König Robert einen Brief nach Norden, als dieser schon auf dem Heimweg aus Winterfell ist, wo er Eddard Stark gebeten hat, seine neue Hand zu werden. In diesem Brief warnt er Robert, dass er über Ser Jorah Mormont von Daenerys' Heirat mit Khal Drogo erfahren habe. Als Catelyn Tully in Königsmund eintrifft, um möglichst unbemerkt etwas über das Messer zu erfahren, mit dem ein Attentat auf ihren Sohn Bran verübt wurde, wird sie von Petyr Baelish und Lord Varys empfangen. Varys wusste nicht nur, dass sie nach Königsmund kommt, sondern auch, dass sie wegen dem Messer in der Hauptstadt ist, was Catelyn sehr überrascht. Bei Eddard Starks Ankunft in Königsmund ruft Pycelle direkt eine Ratssitzung ein, auf der das Turnier der Hand organisiert werden soll. Hier ist auch Varys anwesend. Später stellt Pycelle gegenüber Eddard Stark den Verdacht auf, dass Varys etwas mit Jon Arryns Tod zu tun haben könnte, falls es tatsächlich ein Giftmord gewesen ist. Varys sitzt im Kleinen Rat, als Janos Slynt über die steigende Kriminalität im Vorfeld des Turniers der Hand berichtet. Am Abend des zweiten Tags des Turniers sucht Varys Eddard verkleidet in seinem Solar auf, nachdem er durch Geheimgänge an den meisten von Eddards Wachen vorbeischleichen konnte. Er erklärt dem verdutzten Eddard, dass die Lennisters König Robert durch den Buhurt umbringen wollten, und dass er nur knapp diesem Plan entkommen sei. Außerdem habe der König nur noch einen einzigen loyalen Freund am Hof, und das sei Eddard. Auf Neds Frage hin enthüllt er zudem, dass Jon Arryn mit den Tränen von Lys vergiftet worden sei, weil er zu viele Fragen gestellt habe. Einige Zeit später lauscht Arya Stark, die sich im Roten Bergfried verlaufen hat, zwei Männern, bei denen es sich wahrscheinlich um Illyrio Mopatis und Lord Varys handelt. Diese unterhalten sich über eine Verschwörung, die die Rückkehr von Haus Targaryen herbeiführen soll. Während Illyrio feststellt, dass es aber noch ein bisschen Zeit braucht, macht sich Varys Sorgen, dass Eddard Stark noch mehr über Jon Arryns Tod und die inzestuöse Herkunft der Thronfolger herausfinden könnte. Sie beschließen, dass Eddard sterben muss. Wenig später bringt er im Kleinen Rat die Nachricht vor, dass Daenerys Targaryen schwanger ist. König Robert ist außer sich vor Wut und will sie und ihren Bruder Viserys umbringen lassen, was wiederum Eddard unehrenhaft findet. Varys unterstützt den König in seinem Entschluss und sagt, manchmal müsse man zum Wohle des Reiches grausame Dinge tun. Nach der Abstimmtung im Rat, der sich für ein Attentat ausspricht, schlägt Varys vor, die khaleesi mit Gift zu ermorden. Als er sagt, man könne die Tränen von Lys einsetzen, wird Pycelle misstrauisch. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er ist im Thronsaal, als Eddard Stark Lord Beric Dondarrion und weitere Ritter losschickt, um Ser Gregor Clegane sein Todesurteil zu überbringen. Anschließend macht er Eddard darauf aufmerksam, dass er Ser Loras Tyrell brüskiert hat, weil er ihm verwehrte, mitzureiten, außerdem auch Ser Ilyn Payn, den Henker und Richter des Königs. Nachdem der tödlich verletzte Robert nach seiner Wildschweinjagd zurück in den Roten Bergfried gebracht wurde, unterhält sich Eddard mit Ser Barristan Selmy über den Unfall. Dieser erzählt, dass der König sehr betrunken gewesen sei. Varys fragt, wer ihn denn mit dem ganzen Wein versorgt hätte (obschon er die Antwort vermutlich schon weiß), und Ser Baristan berichtet, dass dessen Knappe Lancel Lennister ständig Wein nachgereicht hat. Am nächsten Tag stirbt König Robert und Eddard beruft den Kleinen Rat ein. Varys berichet, dass Renly Baratheon die Stadt zusammen mit Loras Tyrell und 50 ihrer Männer nach Süden verlassen hat. Später wird Eddard von den Goldröcken verraten und gefangen genommen. Als Sansa einen Tag später von Cersei vor den Kleinen Rat gebracht wird, unterstützt er die Königin dabei, Sansa unter Druck zu setzen, damit sie ihrer Familie Briefe im Sinne der Lennisters schreibt. Er nimmt an König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung im Thronsaal teil, wobei er sich zurückhält und beschwichtigend auf Joffrey einzuwirken versucht, etwa als Ser Barristan Selmy aus der Königsgarde entlassen wird oder Sansa Stark um Gnade für ihren Vater bittet. Einige Tage später besucht er Eddard im Kerker des Roten Bergfrieds und signalisiert ihm, dass Cersei ihn vor die Wahl stellen wird, seinen Verrat einzugestehen und der Nachtwache beizutreten. Andernfalls werde vermutlich Sansa etwas zustoßen. Einige Tage später wird er Zeuge, wie Eddard Stark vor der Großen Septe von Baelor ein Geständnis ablegt und Joffrey ihn zur Verwunderung aller trotzdem zum Tode verurteilt. Varys versucht, den König umzustimmen, aber das Urteil wird an Ort und Stelle vollstreckt. Später erhält Lord Tywin Lennister von Varys die Nachricht, dass Renly Baratheon Margaery Tyrell geheiratet hat und seinen Anspruch auf den Eisenen Thron geltend macht. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Er nimmt an der Ratssitzung teil, die an dem Tag abgehalten wird, als Tyrion Lennister als neue amtierende Hand des Königs nach Königsmund kommt. Er kontrolliert das Siegel des Pergaments von Lord Tywin Lennister und bestätigt seine Echtheit. Am Abend kehrt Tyrion im Gasthaus Zum Gebrochenen Amboss ein, wo er Shae versteckt hatte, allerdings hat Varys sie dort schon gefunden. Er hatte ihre Ankunft schon am Morgen bemerkt. In der Zwischenzeit hat er Gendry über Yoren aus der Stadt geschafft. Er hilft Tyrion, eine Vereinbahrung mit Chataya einzugehen, um sich heimlich durch einen Geheimgang in ihrem Bordell mit Shae treffen zu können. Er ist im Großen Saal, als Tyrion Hof hält und Ser Cleos Frey mit den Bedingungen des Hofes zurück nach Schnellwasser schickt. Anschließend beglückwünscht er Tyrion, dass er es geschafft habe, auch noch die Rotröcke loszuwerden, die Ser Cleos begleiten sollen. Dabei trägt ihm Tyrion auf, Cersei zu sagen, dass die Rotröcke Teil eines Plans seien, Jaime zu retten. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Varys sucht außerdem besonders hässliche Wachen für Shae aus, wie Tyrion ihm aufgetragen hat. Nach Renly Baratheons Tod gehen die meisten seiner Fusssoldaten aus Bitterbrück zu Stannis Baratheon über. Der Kleine Rat beschließt, Haus Tyrell ein Bündnisangebot zu machen, das mit der Heirat von Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell besiegelt werden soll. Cersei ist zunächst dagegen, gibt aber am Ende nach. Er besucht Tyrion verkleidet als Bettelbruder in Shaes Versteck am Rande der Stadt. Er berichtet Tyrion von Ser Cortnay Fünfrosens Tod, sie beraten darüber, wie man Shae in den Roten Bergfried schmuggeln könnte und am Ende erzählt er Tyrion die Geschichte, wie er zum Eunuchen wurde und warum er jegliche Magie hasst. Wenig später berichtet er Tyrion von den Geweihmännern, die daraufhin verhaftet werden. Wenig später überbringt er Tyrion die Nachricht aus Winterfell, dass Theon Graufreud Brandon und Rickon getötet hat. Bei einem Abendessen zwischen Cersei und Tyrion kommt es zum Streit: Cersei führt Tyrion Alayaya vor im Glauben, es sei Shae, und Tyrion lässt sie in dem Glauben, um einen strategischen Vorteil zu haben. Zurück in seinen Gemächern findet er Shae vor, die von Varys durch einen Geheimgang in seine Gemächer gebracht wurde. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser nimmt er an der Feier im Thronsaal von Königsmund teil. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Lord Tywin Lennister beauftragt Varys, Tyrion für ihn auszuspioneren. Der jedoch erreicht bei Varys, dass er ein letztes Treffen mit Shae in seinen eigenen Räumen organisiert, bei dem Tyrion ihr sagen will, dass die Stadt nicht mehr sicher für sie sei - was er dann allerdings nicht übers Herz bringt. Er nimmt an der Sitzung des Kleinen Rats teil, bei der auch Tyrion Lennister erstmals seit seiner Verletzung in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wieder dabei ist und berichtet von Lord Randyll Tarlys Sieg bei Dämmertal und von einem bevorstehenden Krieg zwischen Tyrosh und Lys. Er ist Gast bei der Hochzeitszeremonie von Sansa Stark und Tyrion Lennister in der Burgsepte des Roten Bergfrieds. Siehe auch *Varys im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Varys Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Meister der Flüsterer Kategorie:Charaktere aus Lys